User blog:Beds/Jon
"There's a point to these numbers, Maester, is there not?" Lord Denys asked the man, seated two chairs away from him. Gudd bobbed his head, slowly. "My point, my lord, is this: in the last harvest, we gained bountiful food, but from the next, with the amount of new seeds we sow, we can gain thrice the amount of food, compared to the previous harvest." Gysella moved in her own chair, and reached for the flagon of Arbor gold across from her. No one paid her heed as she filled her own goblet, waving her father's page boy away as she did so. Father is punishing me with these meetings, she thought bitterly. She had expected tales of bandits, letters from the Capital, letters of import, to come forth in the meeting. This one failed her expectations, as did the previous one. She continued to witness the meeting unfold, her goblet of Arbor gold swaying elegantly in her hand. "This is good news, Maester. I expect the farmers to plant the seeds immediately. The quicker the better, summer winds and rains have been plaguing us these past few days. We need to see that the saplings are not destroyed." Lord Denys' own goblet of Arbor gold remained untouched, but he took to gazing at it when he was listening to the conversation. "I will see to it myself, my lord," Gudd replied, scribbling on a piece of parchment with a worn out quill. "May the Seven grant us a bountiful harvest, for us to grow stronger and wiser." Septon Nordbank chipped in. Joanna raised her own goblet filled with her ever-favorite lemon water, and tilted it towards the Septon. "Precious words, Septon. Wonderfully said, as always." Gysella rolled her eyes, which Jon happened to see. She avoided his eyes. Judge me all you want, big brother, you can't stop me. Lord Denys cleared his throat, bringing back the attention to himself. "Is there anything else we need to discuss, or can I draw this meeting to a close?" A silence fell. No one spoke. Lord Denys rose, as did Lady Lanna, and the rest of the household council followed suit. Gysella's head spun slightly as she rose. Gods, how many goblets have I had? "If that's all, then you have my leave to go about your business. Lady Lanna, Maester, I require a word in private." Lord Denys nodded to both his children as a form of goodbye, before leaving. Gysella drained the rest of her goblet as the household council left. Septon Nordbank and Ser Patrek, the Master of Horse, left together, the others scrambling away. Soon, it was just Gysella, Joanna and Jon alone. Joanna and Jon were engaged in a whispered conversation, sounding almost like a lover's quarrel. She wanted no part of their argument, so left them to it. As she began her walk down the hall, the door banged loudly. Gysella turned to check the commotion, and was almost knocked into by Joanna, who mumbled her apologies and left. Gysella could have sworn she saw tears in her eyes. Can a future resident of Hell cry? she wondered. Jon caught up to her, and Gysella was glad to see that there were no tears in his eyes. He looped his arm through her own, and guided her slowly. "Watch your step, little sister. I counted your goblets. I'm surprised you're still standing," he jested, heartily. "I am a Staunton, big brother. We can handle our drink!" She replied, burping quietly. Jon let out a half laugh. "I thought our words were Our Wings Are Our Wealth?" "They are. What is wrong with Lady Joanna? She had tears in her eyes, when she pushed past me." "That's not your problem. Besides, I'm not here to talk about Jo, I'm here about you," Jon responded. There was a hint of anger in his voice, that reminded Gysella of both her father and mother. "Ah. Am I in trouble?" She teased, giggling. "No, but you will be if you disappoint Father." His words wounded her, as an arrow would wound a human. She pulled her arm away from him, and leaned against the wall, now feeling the drink take it's effect on her. Jon looked at her, shamefully. "I didn't mean that to come out harshly, it's just..." "Just what? You want to see me wed off to a man who will only want me for my body and his lands?!" Jon shook his head. "No, and will you keep your voice down?" Gysella covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't realise she had been talking loudly. Jon looked both ways as if he was scared someone was listening, before speaking. "I've been talking with Maester Gudd, when I'm not with father and Joanna. We've been making plans together," he confessed, in a quiet, timid tone. "What kind of plans?" Gysella asked, moving her hand away from her mouth, and moving from the wall, back to Jon. Jon hesitated before continuing. "Plans for Rook's Rest, for the small towns that rely on her... and for you." Gysella nodded, urging him to continue. "There's a knight in my service, well Joanna's service. Ser Walter. He would be a good match for you. His own father was disappointed when he joined the service of House Hayford. He's low-born, but his knighthood changed that. I think you would like him." She let out a rough sigh, angered by Jon's plans. "You can make all the plans you want, big brother, leave me out of them!" Gysella made to leave, but Jon grabbed her by the arm. She squirmed, but he did not budge. Jon was always stronger than me, she thought, darkly. "Will you wait? I'm not finished." Jon let go of her arm. Gysella wanted to leave, to run, but a part of her told her to stay. To listen to what Jon had to say. He ran his hand through his short black hair. "Your plan to live the lonely life is ridiculous, but the life of a Septa is more viable." "Learn the ways of the religious life if you must. Speak to Nordbank. Pray with him. Even serve in his septry if you wish. If the life appeals to you, I'll do everything I can possibly do to make it happen for you. If not, well, I'll suggest Ser Walter to Father. Gudd says that Lord Denys would never reject a knight, let alone a lord with land." Jon walked away, moments after he finished speaking, leaving Gysella in a drunken little heap on the floor, more confused about her future than ever. Notes of the chapter *Rook's Rest is preparing for planting and sowing seeds in their fields. *Jon speaks with Gysella, and tells his sister how he has been planning with Maester Gudd for when he inherits the title of Lord Staunton, Lord of Rook's Rest. *Jon has arranged for a possible betrothal to a Ser Walter. He suggests she speaks with Septon Nordbank in his small sept to learn more about the religious life, if she wishes to adopt it. Characters appeared/mentioned Category:Blog posts Category:Gysella blogs